The Last Story
by Llillandrill
Summary: Yuri Egin est une simple exorciste qui mêle tant bien que mal sa vie professionnelle et ses relations plutôt mouvementées avec ses proches. Lors d'une mission a priori banale, elle va pourtant faire la connaissance d'un grand loup blanc, simple apparence sous laquelle se cache...Satan ! Le roi des démons ! Débute alors une drôle d'histoire d'amitié, d'aventure et...d'amour ?


**The Last Story**

**Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Ao no Exorcist appartiennent à Kazue Kato.**

**Bonjour à tous !  
Je me décide enfin à poster ce (long) One-Shot que j'ai écrit il y a un petit moment déjà, et qui commençait à moisir sur mon disque-dur.  
La première partie du texte est pur invention, quand à la suite, c'est une simple réecriture de l'épisode 23 de l'anime, qui raconte l'histoire de Yuri, la mère de Rin et Yukio.  
C'et un personnage qui n'apparait que dix minutes, mais qui m'a marquée, alors j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur elle. Elle est probablement Ooc, étant donné son faible temps apparition, j'ai dû broder un peu ! Moi, je l'aime bien, comme ça !  
Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir !**

OoOoO

La jeune femme appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur avec délicatesse, avant de porter sa main vers sa tête pour replacer une mèche rebelle. L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes au bout de quelques minutes et elle pût rejoindre le bureau qu'elle cherchait. Elle toqua à la porte, et une voix bourrue lui répondit un « Entrez » sec.

Elle s'exécuta et leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs, et et avec une petite paire de lunettes : son père. Il était en train de remplir des papiers et daignit lever le nez au bout de quelques minutes. Il observa sa fille : grande et mince, de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, qui lui faisaient comme une capuche, et de profonds yeux bleus turquoises, le contraire parfait de lui en fait de lui en fait : petit et trapu, atteint de calvitie, complétée par quelques mèches blanches.

-Yuri, lâcha-t-il, je t'attendais

-Bonjour père, répondit la fille d'un ton froid

-Je t'ai trouvé une mission

-Bien.

Devant l'enthousiasme oh combien évident de sa fille, l'homme fronça les sourcils en soupirant, avant de continuer :

-De nombreux cas de combustions spontanées on été repérées dans le Nord du pays. Nous pensons que c'est l'œuvre d'un démon. Vous serez trois : Matsumoto, Shima, et toi. Voici la clef qui mène au lieu de la mission, termina-t-il en lui tendant une petite clef dorée qu'elle ajouta à son trousseau, Bonne chance.

-Merci, finit la jeune femme en se tournant.

Elle sortit de la pièce sous les soupirs discrets de son père, qui replongea dans ses papiers en grommelant que sa fille était désespérante.

La jeune femme, tant qu'à elle, rentra chez elle via le métro, en pestant contre son père. La moindre des choses que l'on pouvait dire sur eux, c'est qu'ils se détestaient. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il lui avait trouvé deux clampins : Kyo Matsumoto et Renji Shima, deux exorcistes de seconde classe inférieure, comme elle, qui l'accompagnaient partout, dans chaque mission savamment orchestrée par son père, dans l'espoir qu'elle tombe amoureuse de l'un des deux et l'épouse. Sauf que Renji était déjà en couple, et Kyo était vraiment trop immature pour espérer en tirer quelque chose. Et tout ça depuis ses vingt ans âge au quel elle avait était gradée à la deuxième classe inférieure, donc…quatre ans.

Elle ruminait ses pensées pour le moins noires pendant tout le trajet : elle allait devoir appeler ses deux coéquipiers, chose qu'elle détestait, pour leur demander l'heure du départ. Non, beaucoup trop compliqué pour ces deux là : le plus simple restait encore de leur laisser un message pour les inviter à manger une pizza avant de partir.

Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, il y en avait toujours un pour finir par fouiller dans ses affaires, mais au moins, ils partiraient à l'heure, et sans problèmes !

Elle attrapa son portable au fond de son sac, ouvrit le clapet et enregistra son message :

« Salut les gars ! C'est Yuri, j'ai une nouvelle mission de la part du vieux, un démon à tabasser, rien de bien méchant. Je commande des pizzas, on se retrouve chez moi vers dix-neuf heures, avec toutes vos affaires prêtes. Aller, a tout' ! »

Elle raccrocha en soupirant, et commença à se faire une liste des affaires à emporter : brosse à dent, chaussettes, écharpe…

Perdue dans ses pensées on ne peut plus désordonnées, elle faillit rater son arrêt, et rester coincée dans les portes automatiques.

Avec empressement, elle regagna son immeuble, isolé dans une petite rue, et monta les quatre étages pour entrer dans un petit appartement coquet.

Pas très grand, mais à la décoration soignée, les murs jonchés de poster de films, jeux vidéos et spectacles, tous encadrés soigneusement, et donnaient aux cloisons blanches une nouvelle dimension. De ci et là, quelques plantes en pot, souvent presque jaunes, trônaient dans les angles, aux pieds des nombreuses étagères, remplies de livres, de boîte de DVD, et autres bibelots.

Elle posa ses affaires et empoigna son téléphone pour appeler le camion pizza. Deux minutes plus tard, elle avait ouvert un sac et le remplissait méthodiquement de ses affaires nécessaires pour trois jours, temps que devrait durer la mission au maximum, le temps de trouver le démon et de l'éradiquer.

On sonna à la porte : elle n'avait pas fini sa valise et grommela en allant ouvrir à…Kyo

.

-Bonjour, lâcha Yuri d'une voix morne, j'avais dit dix-neuf heures, Kyo, il est Dix-huit heures et quart…

-Bonjour Yuri ! répondit-il avec entrain, ignorant totalement le ton désagréable de son hôte, je sais qu'il est tôt, mais j'ai pensé que comme ça on aurait pu en profiter…termina-t-il d'une voix bourrée de sous-entendus.

Des deux, Kyo était le plus pénible : sérieux au travail et avec les autres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être, une fois seul avec elle, dragueur et (trop) insistant.

Pas qu'il soit moche, avec ses grands yeux marrons qui brillaient toujours d'une lueur malicieuse, et ses cheveux bruns , toujours coiffés en épi, ce qui lui donnait un certain style, mais trop…c'est trop ! Il était si insistant qu'elle avait même le souvenir d'avoir couché avec lui, une fois. Après une soirée bien arrosée pour fêter leur victoire contre un démon plutôt coriace.

Mais depuis ce jour, elle s'en mordait les doigts, parce qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie en tête : recommencer. Une vraie corvée.

-Non merci, Kyo ! lui répondit la jeune femme avec exaspération, Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai pas fini ma valise, alors t'a qu'a te mettre dans le salon et regarder la télé. Et ne t'avises pas de fouiller dans les placards !

Et elle le planta là, pour le laisser fouiner quand même. Elle finit (très et même trop) rapidement sa valise, et rejoignit son coéquipier dans le salon. Il s'était installé, et zappait avec allégresse toutes les chaînes de la télévision.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui proposa la brune

-T'as de la bière ?

-Ouais.

-Alors je veux bien.

Elle sortit donc deux canettes de bière du frigo et vint s'asseoir avec nonchalance sur le canapé, à côté de Kyo.

-Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? demanda l'exorciste, t'as enfin quelqu'un en vue ?

-Nan. Répondit-elle sèchement, Et rien que parce que mon vieux m'embête avec ça, ben je suis capable de rester célibataire !

-Tu sais il te veut plus de bien que de mal, essaya vainement Kyo

-Peut-être, mais je ne l'aime pas, et c'est tout à fait réciproque alors…

Un silence gêné s'installa alors, et la jeune femme perdue dans ses pensées ne s'aperçut même pas que son coéquipier se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui donna un coup de poing amical dans le bras.

-T'inquiètes, ça s'arrangera ! Il finira bien par t'accepter ! Avec un peu de chance, il sera même d'accord pour célébrer ton mariage !

Et pour honorer sa remarque, il éclata de rire, sous les nombreux coups de Yuri.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter au bout de quelques minutes, quand on sonna à la porte. Renji, lui en avance par sa ponctualité (trop) importante.

La propriétaire des lieux alla donc lui ouvrir, et le jeune homme entra, avec lenteur et gravité :

«Tiens tu t'es encore disputé avec Misono toi. »

Lâcha Kyo en remarquant la marque rouge sur la joue de son coéquipier, ainsi que les traces de larmes qui les avaient marquées également.

Renji Shima, exorciste de seconde classe inférieure, roux aux yeux marron tirant sur le doré, grand et musclé, sérieux et travailleur. En couple avec Misono Yukimura, une gentille fille, mais professeur d'anglais et complètement désinformée du monde des exorcistes. Alors c'était dur pour Renji de coordonner sa vie de couple et son travail.

-Elle est au courant, lâcha-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, et en plus, elle est enceinte.

Devant la mine interrogatrice de Kyo, Yuri s'empressa d'expliquer :

-Si Misono est enceinte, une partie des facultés d'exorciste de Renji est passée dans le fœtus. Alors elle a du voir des démons.

-C'est tout à fait ça, repris le rouquin, elle a vu des démons toute la journée, et en plus, elle a été malade. Elle a fait un test de grossesse et elle est enceinte de deux mois. Et…il marqua une pause, et continua d'une voix blanche : je lui ai tout expliqué.

Elle s'est énervée parce que ça fait quatre ans que je lui mens…

Désespéré, le jeune homme fourra sa tête dans ses mains et commença à pleurer.

Dans la liste des choses que Yuri détestait, il y avait son père, et consoler les gens. Elle avait le tact d'un éléphant, et aucune envie de se mêler des affaires des autres.

-Bon tiens, tu prends une bière et tu respires un bon coup, dit-elle en lui tendant sa canette, on va aller zigouiller du démon, et après ça ira mieux. T'auras qu'à lui offrir des fleurs et tu lui feras un deuxième gosse dans la foulée, tu verras, c'est magique.

Devant la mine perplexe de Renji, elle lâcha un « bon je vais chercher les pizzas » et sortit de l'appartement pour laisser les garçons entre eux, ça irait sûrement mieux comme ça.

Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour descendre jusqu'au camion pizza, récupérer sa commande et remonter.

Quand elle poussa la porte de l'appartement, Renji avait fini de pleurer, et essayait de rire aux blagues bouseuses de Kyo. Sans succès.

« A table ! » cria l'exorciste en sortant trois assiettes.

L'équipe s'attabla, et les deux pizzas partirent très vite en direction de leurs estomacs.

« Tout le monde a ses affaires ? »

Devant la mine approbatrice des deux garçons, elle sortit la petite clé de sa poche et ouvrit le portail.

Elle passa la porte baignée d'un halo de lumière aveuglante, son sac sur le dos, pour arriver dans une petite maison en lisière de forêt, actuellement enneigée.

La jeune femme se retourna vers ses deux coéquipiers et décida :

« Bon, on dort ici ce soir, demain on se débarrasse de ce fichu démon, et après on rentre ! »

Elle aimait bien quand tout était strict et ordonné, et surtout tout décider, commander. C'est une des seules choses qu'elle aimait dans cette équipe : Renji était trop mou pour la contredire, et Kyo avait fait de son obéissance son moyen de lèche-bottisme préféré.

Le chalet contenait (avec peine), une cuisine, une salle d'eau, une pièce à vivre jouxtant la cuisine et une chambre. Une. Avec un seul lit. Deux places. « Et merde ! »

Ce fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit, car elle savait très bien que Renji allait se barrer illico en marmonnant qu'il avait une copine. Lui.

Ce qui, effectivement, arriva. Elle se retrouva donc à dormir dos à Kyo, qui affichait un désagréable sourire satisfait, mais ne fit rien, par peur de se faire étrangler.

Et la nuit s'avéra longue : elle avait froid, puis trop chaud après avoir rajouté une couverture.

Puis Kyo, n'arriva pas à dormir et ne trouva rien de mieux que de faire des pompes.

A cinq heures du matin, elle se leva avec trois misérables heures de sommeil, et se prépara un café. Un grand bol. Renji aussi se leva, avec des cernes affreuses, mélange du manque de sommeil et de ses larmes.

Quand à Kyo, il arriva trois heures plus tard, pimpant et tout frais, comme s'il avait dormi des jours. A ce rythme là, et au fil des missions, Yuri commençait à le soupçonner de mettre de l'anti-cerne, et d'autres produits du genre.

Il s'engloutit à lui tout seul un paquet de céréales, pendant que Yuri rechargeait son pistolet, et comptait ses munitions avec une certaine avarice.

Leur groupe comptait un chevalier, Renji, qui se battait avec un bâton de prêtre, un aria , Kyo, qui malgré ses airs de beau gosse qui casse tout, récitait très bien les évangiles, et une tireuse : Yuri.

A tout réfléchir, aucune de leur façon de se battre ne ressemblait à leur apparence physique…Renji paraissait légèrement faiblard, Kyo faisait plus fort qu'il ne l'était, et Yuri avait une tête d'adolescente, et pourtant un caractère de garçon manqué et de surcroît , rebelle.

C'est un peu ce qui l'avait poussée à devenir exorciste : on en la jugeait pas sur son physique, mais sur ses capacités, qu'elles soient plus masculines ou non.

Le groupe enfila ensuite leurs uniformes, veste à nombreux boutons, renforcée pour la température extérieure et ornée du symbole de la Croix-Vraie, pantalon noir et chaussures assorties. Ils sortirent ensuite du petit chalet, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, à la recherche du fameux démon.

Ils n'avaient aucun point de départ : inutile de suivre les traces de pattes, le démon n'était certainement pas assez bête pour laisser les siennes, de plus, ils ne connaissaient pas assez l'endroit, donc pas les éventuelles cachettes possibles.

La possibilité que le loup fasse des allers-retours entre Assiah et la Géhenne n'était pas non plus à exclure, la forêt abritait très certainement un portail. Et d'ailleurs…

-Hé les gars ! les héla Kyo, regardez par ici !

Les deux autres se rapprochèrent, pour apercevoir un rocher parfaitement circulaire, qui ressemblait étrangement à une table. La pierre était incrustée de petites tâches plus claires, et avec le recul, on apercevait facilement un pentacle.

Yuri balaya la scène du regard : elle avait devant elle un portail qui communiquait avec la Géhenne, et les tâches rougeâtres sur la neige immaculée laissait clairement comprendre qu'il avait été activée récemment. Aucun doute que le démon était dans le coin. D'un bref coup d'œil, elle vit que ses coéquipiers aussi avaient compris.

Elle fit un pas en avant, et un cri déchirant se fit entendre : elle se retourna vivement pour apercevoir Renji se tordre de douleur, consumé par un étrange feu bleu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kyo subit le même sort, et la jeune femme les regarda brûler vifs, impuissante.

Choquée, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle aussi brûlait, elle sentit juste une bouffée de chaleur remonter en elle, et une voix grave, suave susurrer : « Alors, comme ça, tu es capable de me résister, petite humaine…. »

Avec effroi, elle regardait ses deux compagnons brûler, elle était tétanisée, impuissante, et dans sa tête résonnait toujours ce rire : froid, moqueur et presque fou. Ne supportant plus le spectacle des os calcinés, de la chair fondue, associés à l'odeur de la douleur, de la mort et de la viande grillée, elle se dirigea en courant vers l'orée de la forêt, laissant là ceux qui avaient été ses amis.

De nombreux souvenirs lui remontaient en tête : ses parties de Street Fighter avec Kyo, leur soirées beuveries, la période où Renji avait rencontré Misono et n'écoutait rien….

En parlant de cette pauvre femme, qui accoucherait seule, et ne reverrait jamais son mari…Sans parler de l'enfant qui grandirait sans père…

Perdue, elle arriva jusqu'à une petite clairière, où coulait un ruisseau, gelé par le froid. Effrayée, elle se laissa choir dans la neige, se fichant de la morsure du froid, aussi bien que de son pantalon, dont les genoux se mouillaient peu à peu.

Elle essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées : ses deux coéquipiers venaient de mourir sous ses yeux, et il lui avait bien semblé qu'elle aussi avait été atteinte par cette étrange flamme bleue, mais elle n'en était pas morte…Et cette voix dans sa tête…

Elle n'arrivait même pas à pleurer : ses larmes se gelaient immédiatement, et elle était trop choquée pour, de toute façon…

Soudain, elle ressentit une sorte de puissance en elle, qui remonta dans sa gorge, et sortit par sa bouche en un halo de lumière, bleue et aveuglante, un magnifique loup blanc apparu devant elle.

L'animal était énorme, il dépassait largement la taille d'un loup normal, son pelage, aussi immaculé et soyeux que la neige, était orné de symboles et arabesques d'un gris tirant sur le bleu clair.

Il était tout simplement magnifique : on avait même du mal à se demander ce que pouvait bien être la créature. Mais Yuri avait la réponse : c'était le démon qui avait tué Renji et Kyo. Et toutes les combustions lui étaient sûrement dues également…

Et la bête avait réussi à rentrer dans son corps sans la posséder entièrement, ce qui prouvait bien de sa puissance. Elle avait du souci à se faire…

Elle resta ainsi, les yeux plantés dans ceux, magnifiques, d'un bleu turquoise qui pouvait rivaliser avec le sien, et les mains dans la neige, qui rougissaient et commençaient à la picoter…

Sans prévenir, le démon s'approcha, la truffe à un mètre du nez de Yuri, comme s'il la reniflait…

-Sais tu qui je suis ? demanda le démon d'une voix grave et agressive, mais bien humaine.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, absorbée par le regard envoûtant de son démon

d'interlocuteur

-Vas-t'en ! Où je te tuerais comme les autres !

-Si c'est ce que tu veux…répliqua enfin la brune en se relevant, captivée

-Ne me fais pas rire ! cracha le loup , et d'un coup sec, il se précipita sur la jambe de Yuri et la mordit violemment. Elle ne broncha même pas.

-Je pouvais entendre votre voix, tout à l'heure.

Le loup, étonné par son manque de réaction, lâcha sa jambe et reprit sa position initiale,

devant elle.

-Tout ce que je touche à Assiah se transforme en cendres.

-Tu dois te sentir seul. Fit remarquer la jeune femme, Peut importe à quel point tu aimes quelque chose, elle se transforme en cendres dans tes mains. C'est si triste !

Elle avait emprunté un ton compatissant, ce qui énerva au plus haut point le roi des démons, comment une simple humaine osait lui parler ainsi ?

-Fermes-là ! Imbécile, tu ne peux pas comprendre !

Insensible à ses insultes, elle ajouta :

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu ressens, utilise mon corps.

Elle avait murmuré ces derniers mots avec une douceur et une spontanéité adorable, et elle tendit ses deux mains vers le loup, sans aucune crainte pour le roi des démons, qui fut touché par sa gentillesse.

Avec une infinie douceur, étonnante pour un démon, il prit la forme d'une petite lumière bleue, pour se diriger vers la poitrine de la jeune femme, où il s'intégra comme une pierre qui tombe dans l'eau. Immédiatement, Yuri ressentit la même présence dans son esprit, mais cette fois plus douce, moins agressive. Une espèce de chaleur qui la réchauffait, la réconfortait…

Et c'est ainsi que Yuri Egin, exorciste de seconde classe inférieure, devint l'amie de Satan, le roi des démons…et peut-être plus encore…

OoOoO

Je m'appelle Shiro Fujimoto, et je suis là, le dos appuyé contre cette satanée rambarde de bois bourrée d'échardes, je suis là à attendre.

A attendre que la petite Egin veuille se dépêcher de rentrer de sa balade quotidienne dans la forêt. Enfin petite…c'est juste une manière de parler, elle a quand même vingt-quatre ans.

Cette gamine commence vraiment à me casser les pieds ! Deux mois qu'elle est partie dans cette fichue mission et qu'elle n'est pas revenue, beaucoup trop occupée à gambader dans la forêt avec les démons…et qui est-ce que ce vieil enfoiré de Cardinal a envoyé pour aller la chercher ? Le vieux Fujimoto bien sûr ! En qualité de « grand paladin et son plus fidèle et plus dévoué serviteur ».

Plus fidèle et plus dévoué, ma parole ! S'il savait ! Je ne peux pas me le voir ce type, toujours à fricoter avec le pouvoir, à jouer de ses atouts pour ses propres intérêts…

S'il savait qu'en fait, je le déteste et que je lui fais toutes les misères du monde dans le dos, la preuve, je lui ai même piqué sa femme ! Et si ça se trouve, sa fille, cette sale enquiquineuse que je suis en train d'attendre, ben, c'est la mienne…

Tiens, d'ailleurs elle arrive, pas trop tôt !

Au moment où elle me voit, elle s'arrête. Elle arrête de rire avec ses amis les démons, des hogobelins en plus, je déteste ces sales bestioles, elles n'en ratent pas une…

« Je t'attendais, Yuri ! Tu poses beaucoup de problèmes ! »

Ben tiens, c'est bien la moindre des choses qu'on puisse dire ! Et elle, elle fronce les sourcils, elle ne se rend même pas compte du bazar qu'elle met ! Vraiment, la jeunesse de nos jours !

« Remballe tes affaires on retourne au Vatican. »

Et elle continue, elle se contrefout de ce que je suis en train de lui dire. Elle sourit et plaisante avec les petits démons qui volent autour d'elle.

-Mais tu m'écoutes bon sang !

Ah ça y est ! Elle s'arrête, définitivement ! Elle laisse tomber les bouts de bois qu'elle avait dans les mains, et me fixe avec ses petits yeux bleus, ceux-là même qui mont ordonné de venir la chercher.

-Je ne retournerai pas au Vatican ! C'est ma maison ici !

Ben oui, évidemment qu'elle n'allait pas me faire un grand sourire et me suivre sans protester.

-Tu sais comment les gens t'appellent ? « La sorcière de la forêt », la femme tourmentée par les démons. Tu es supposée être une exorciste, tu ne devrais pas faire ami ami avec les démons.

-Le fait que vous pensiez que les humains et les démons doivent vivre séparément fait de vous la cause du désordre ! Ce sont des amis importants pour moi !

Et sur ces mots, elle ramasse sa pile de bois et me passe sous le nez, le front haut et fier, et ouvre la porte.

-Attends Yuri !

Trop tard…après un dernier regard vaniteux, elle claque la porte derrière elle, faisant ainsi tomber la neige du toit…directement sur ma tête. Ah mais quelle tête de mule celle là ! Pire

que sa mère !

« J'ai promis à ta mère que je te protègerais alors…sois sage, Yuri » murmurai-je avant de faire volte face.

OoOoO

Le vieil homme marchait dans les sombres couloirs du Vatican, en direction d'un certain bureau, son éternelle cigarette figée entre les lèvres.

Il avait été plus que troublé par ses « retrouvailles », bien que brève et distantes avec la petite Aegin.

En quatorze ans, elle avait grandi. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, ses formes s'étaient développées et elle avait bien pris trente centimètres, et atteignaient maintenant le niveau de son nez. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup sa mère.

Ah ! Natsume Egin ! Une très belle femme, intelligente et gentille de surcroît. Elle avait été sa seule erreur, sa seule tentation. Et il n'avait pas attendu pour croquer la pomme…

Il n'avait que vingt ans et venait d'être diplômé, ils faisaient partie de la même promotion, et elle venait d'être mariée à Ernest Frederik Egin, dans un parfait mariage arrangé.

Alors que lui s'était tourné vers les ordres afin de mieux pourfendre les démons, elle restait chez elle, contrainte de jouer les parfaites femmes au foyer, à défaut de son diplôme d'exorciste. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait un mari assez rigide, aussi…

Mourrant d'ennui dans sa nouvelle condition, elle lui avait rendu visite toutes les semaines, puis touts les trois jours, puis touts les jours…

A chaque fois, ils discutaient, elle lui racontait ces problèmes, souvent liés à Ernest, il avait fini par s'attacher à cette jeune femme dépassée par la vie, et de plus en plus régulièrement, il commençait à l'emmener traîner dans les rues, dans d'autres régions grâce à ses clefs, il lui montrait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir à cause de son mariage…

Sauf que quelque chose de nouveau c'était rapidement imposé à lui : il aimait cette femme, il avait chaque jour hâte au lendemain pour la revoir, chaque jour plus envie de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans ses bras, et justement un jour, il lui avait dit.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, et évidemment, elle l'avait repoussé, prétextant qu'elle était mariée. Ce qui était tout a fait juste, mais elle n'aimait pas son mari, ce qui fut un argument de choix pour Shiro, mais rien à faire, elle le repoussait toujours…

Et pourtant…une petite voix lui soufflait d'ignorer sa raison, de crier haut et fort à cet homme que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, et …

Prise d'un élan de folie, elle l'avait embrassé, avec tendresse, ignorant désormais la frontière de sa raison. Grossière erreur. Son baiser n'avait fait qu'amplifier la passion que Fujimoto nourrissait à son égard, et il eu vite fait de l'emprisonner dans ses bras, de la coincer contre un mur et de laisser son instinct faire la suite.

C'est Natsume qui prit l'initiative de pousser Shiro sur le canapé, l'arrachant à leur douce étreinte, pour ensuite le surplomber de toute sa hauteur, et joindre ses mains aux siennes, avant de lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille : « Moi aussi je t'aime, Shiro … »

Mais c'est ensuite lui qui renversa la situation d'un coup de bassin, reprenant ainsi l'avantage, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

La suite est facilement imaginable, et à ce souvenir, le vieil homme eut un petit sourire, amusé par sa bêtise lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Par la suite, Natsume et lui s'était considérablement rapprochés, et leurs échanges dépassaient de plus en plus la limite de l'acceptable, autant pour lui et sa place au sein de l'Eglise, autant pour elle qui était mariée.

A tel point que quand la jeune femme était tombée enceinte, il cru que l'enfant était de lui.

Ce qui était fort probable par l'apparence physique du bébé, qui arborait une petite touffe brune sur le haut du crâne, semblable à sa propre couleur de cheveux. Mais ses yeux restaient ceux de sa mère : deux yeux bleus turquoises, perçants et doux à la fois. Ces mêmes yeux qui lui avaient fait perdre la tête pour une seule femme.

C'est à partir de cette période qu'ils s'étaient moins vus, puisque Natsume s'occupait à présent de sa fille, la petite Yuri.

Puis elle tomba malade. Une tuberculose, aggravée par plusieurs foyers d'infection, et surtout, de nombreux démons à la clé, ce qui rendait sa maladie incurable.

Il fut chargé de lui remettre l'extrême onction, et c'est ce jour-là qu'elle lui fit promettre de protéger sa fille :

« Ce n'est peut-être pas la tienne, mais c'est grâce à ton amour que je suis heureuse alors elle aussi… »

C'est sur cette phrase qu'elle était morte, sa main dans celle de Shiro, le laissant dans un profond chagrin.

Il avait été chargé de la cérémonie d'enterrement de Natsume, et avait envoyé la gamine chez Mephisto, pour faire des études en exorcisme.

C'est en effet suite à l'enterrement qu'elle avait commencé à voir des démons, car troublée et plus fragile que d'habitude.

Ces quelques souvenirs lui firent remonter quelques larmes au coin des yeux. Larmes qu'il s'empressa d'effacer d'un revers de la main, submergé par les émotions anciennes qui remontaient en lui.

Il arriva enfin au fameux bureau, où il rentra directement après avoir frappé. Son occupant leva la tête à son arrivée, son regard froid posé dans celui du prêtre.

-Fujimoto, le salua-t-il glacialement

-Egin-sama, lui répondit l'homme aux lunettes

-Avez-vous des nouvelles de ma fille ?

-Oui, bredouilla Shiro, elle vit dans la forêt, et est très amie avec les démons.

-Comment ?! s'exclama le haut gradé en se levant brusquement, renversant sa chaise par la même occasion, Je ne peux permettre qu'un membre de la famille Egin se comporte ainsi ! Avez-vous essayé de la raisonner ?

-Evidemment, soupira le vieux prêtre, elle ne veut rien entendre.

Le vieux cardinal, plus qu'agacé, réussit à contrôler sa colère en se rasseyant, et soupira à son tour d'un air désespéré.

-Que sont devenus Shima et Matsumoto ?

-Ils sont morts tous les deux. Tués par le démon loup.

-Et cet animal est toujours en vie ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Nouveau soupir du vieil acariâtre.

-Bien, j'attends de vous que vous fassiez votre possible pour éradiquer ces bestioles, et pour la ramener à la raison, vous pouvez y aller.

L'ecclésiastique lui fit un bref signe de la tête, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Une chose était sûre : Ernest Frederik Egin était devenu encore plus désagréable qu'avant la mort de sa femme…

OoOoO

Les semaines passèrent. La jeune femme devenait de plus en plus complice avec le grand loup blanc.

Il l'aida à créer une tombes pour les cendres de Renji et Kyo, et elle pensa à Misono, enceinte et désormais seule. Seule…comme elle ?

Non.

Elle se familiarisait avec les petits démons mineurs, attirés par la présence de Satan. Ils l'aidaient à ramasser du bois, à se nourrir, à vivre.

Et elle repensait à la visite de Fujimoto, c'était lui qui avait enterré sa mère, lui qui l'avait envoyée à l'académie de la Croix-Vraie.

Elle savait qu'il avait eu une relation plus ou moins approfondie avec sa mère, mais pas plus…

Un jour, elle était allongée sur son lit, à regarder le plafond, pensive, la main qui pendait dans le vide, frôlant la tête du grand loup.

Elle pensait au temps passé : son lien avec Satan, de plus en plus fort. Elle devenait chaque jour plus complice avec le démon qui alternait sa forme de loup avec sa présence dans sa tête. Parfois, elle éprouvait même de l'affection pour le démon .Elle se livrait à lui, et lui aussi il lui avait raconté son histoire, et elle la sienne.

Il lui remplissait la tête de récits de guerre entre démons et humains, selon ses dires, il avait été un humain, il y a des millénaires.

Un humain qui aurait joué avec la magie noire, et grisé par le pouvoir, serait devenu une entité maléfique, animée par la vengeance, la malhonnête et la noirceur.

Il aurait été banni par Dieu lui-même, qui aurait ainsi créé la Géhenne pour son lieu d'exil.

Petit à petit, ce deuxième monde se remplit de cas pareils au sien : il y avait des voleurs, des meurtriers, des fous et des lâches, mais aucun n'atteignait sa noirceur .Il devint leur roi, et son désir de vengeance grandit avec sa puissance.

Il ne trouva mieux que d'imposer sa présence aux humains, de les diriger, mais sans pour autant les faire souffrir. Juste le pouvoir.

Il y a quelques temps, il avait réussi à ouvrir un portail antre l'Assiah et la Géhenne. Il cherchait à présent un corps d'accueil, une solution. Mais tous les humains qu'il tentait de posséder mourraient sur le champ.

Il croyait avoir trouvé sa solution en Yuri, il croyait pouvoir réussir à prendre possession d'elle et dominer le monde avec son corps. Mais la petite était trop résistante, impossible de prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Il lui fallait un autre moyen.

Mais il savait déjà que quand le grand jour arriverait, la jeune femme aura une place importante au sein de son pouvoir : elle le couvrirait, aucun autre exorciste n'essayerait de le renvoyer dans son enfer, puisqu'elle agirait comme une barrière humaine.

Et en ce moment, cette main sur sa tête le rassurait déjà…Il se releva, sentant que la demoiselle s'était endormie, avec ses crocs, il ramena la couverture sur elle, et sauta par la fenêtre pour partir chasser.

Yuri faisait volontiers la cuisine, et elle était plutôt douée, mais elle avait besoin d'ingrédients…et actuellement, il mangerait bien un peu de viande.

A l'affût de l'odeur, il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, et fini par débusquer un lapin qu'il tua d'un coup de mâchoire et ramena à la petite maison.

Avec soin, il dépeça la peau de l'animal et déposa la viande près de cet appareil humain appelé frigidaire

Le loup jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre : l'exorciste dormait toujours. Tout en délicatesse, il sauta sur le lit et se coucha en travers des pieds de la demoiselle. Il adorait dormir ainsi : le lit était un peu petit pour lui, mais il sentait le souffle de Yuri à côté de son pelage. Quelque chose qui avait été refusé aux démons : respirer, vivre. Une chose de plus qu'il ferait payer à ses bourreaux…

OoOoO

Le temps continua à passer. La forêt troqua son manteau blanc pour un tapis de verdure et d'odeur différentes, toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres, car nouvelles pour le démon.

La jeune femme vivait en toute tranquillité : elle se promenait, discutait toute la journée avec ses amis les démons, vivait de ses cultures. Elle avait profité des beaux jours pour s'occuper d'un potager. Leurs plats quotidiens, s'agrémentaient de légumes, de viandes différentes, dues à la fin de la période d'hibernation des animaux.

Seules les venues régulière de Fujimoto venaient troubler le calme environnant.

Le prêtre passait tout les mois, essayant de convaincre Yuri de reprendre son métier, de revenir vivre en ville. Mais la jeune fille refusait à chaque fois.

Car elle savait que dès l'instant où elle reverrait son père, il s'empresserait de lui trouver un mari, et cette fois, elle n'aurait pas le choix…Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

Elle adorait la vie à la montagne, passer des journées entières à regarder couler l'eau des torrents, son loup préféré à ses côtés.

Et plus le temps passait, plus ce dernier se posait des questions sur le monde humain, la nature, les animaux et toutes les différences entre l'Assiah et la Géhenne…

OoOoO

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, mouillés par les quelques flocons de neige que le ciel laissait tomber.

Avec négligence, il laissa tomber son manteau d'exorciste, où plutôt celui de sa femme sur le dossier d'une chaise, et attrapa un couteau dans le tiroir.

Il commença à déplumer la perdrix qu'il avait réussi à attraper, et une fois son travail fini, rangea l'animal dans le frigo.

Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, et laissa couler le liquide dans la baignoire, pour y plonger ses mains, puis son corps entier.

Il s'était peu à peu habitué aux mœurs des humains, mais se laver restait un grand mystère pour lui. Pourquoi enlever cette odeur de sang séché et de victoire qu'il ramenait tous les jours après la chasse ? Elle lui paraissait pourtant si agréable…Mais Yuri avait exigé qu'il se lave.

En effet, le sang collait dans sa fourrure de loup, et une fois sous forme humaine, il restait dans ses cheveux, collé à sa peau. Elle trouvait cela dégoûtant, encore une différence entre humains et démons…

Il finit par sortir de la baignoire sans trop glisser, pour une fois, et enroula un carré d'éponge autour de ses hanches.

Il trouvait cette pratique toute aussi débile que l'autre. A quoi bon mettre ce grand carré de tissu autour de lui ? Le corps séchait bien tout seul ! D'ailleurs, il avait encore oublié le nom de cet objet.

Avec nonchalance, il sortit de la pièce, oubliant encore une fois de fermer le robinet…

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre, pour y trouver la jeune femme endormie. Avec douceur, il posa une main sur son ventre désormais bien rond, pour y sentir un petit coup. Visiblement, il n'y avait que la mère qui dormait…Il sourit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être un jour dans cette situation. Avoir une femme et des enfants. Peut-être bien que leur naissance serait l'élément déclencheur de son avènement dans le monde humain ? Seul le temps le dira…

Il se coucha auprès de la brune, entourant sa taille et son ventre de ses bras, comme un geste de protection, pourtant inutile.

Il essaya de s'endormir, pensif, les souvenirs de ce fameux jour lui revenaient: un arbre, le corps d'un petit oisillon tombé du nid….

_-Le pauvre, il est tombé du nid…Il est mort. Déclara Yuri en prenant délicatement le corps de l'oiseau entre ses mains_

_-Mort ? demanda le loup, curieux_

_-Ca signifie que sa vie n'est plus._

_-Qu'est-ce que la vie ?_

_-Tout ce qui en ce monde, insectes, animaux, humains et même les plantes en ont une. Chaque vie est différente et unique. C'est très précieux. Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix douce_

_-Moi aussi je veux une vie._

_-Tu ne peux acheter ou donner une vie. Mais tu peux la faire grandir, la donner…_

A ce moment, la brune ignorait l'impact que ces quelques mots avaient eu sur le roi des démons. Donner la vie…ou autrement dit créer un nouveau corps…un nouveau réceptacle. Serait-il capable de posséder un enfant de son propre sang ? Une egnime qui ne pouvait être résolue que d'une seule façon…

Quelques jours plus tard, au prix de quelques efforts, il pu atteindre une forme humaine. Ou du moins à peu près humaine : des cheveux argentés tirant sur le blanc, des ongles qui s'apparentaient plus à des griffes et des oreilles pointues trahissaient ses origines démoniaques.

Quand Yuri l'avait vu pour la première fois, elle avait eu peur, et avait brandi une poêle devant elle pour toute défense, n'ayant pas ses deux revolvers à côté d'elle.

-Qui es-tu ?! avait-elle crié

-C'est moi Yuri…Satan, avait-il répondu d'une voix douce

Elle s'était calmée à l'entente de la voix, la même qui résonnait dans sa tête de temps à autre, mais resta méfiante, soupçonnant un autre démon d'imiter cette voix pour parvenir à d'obscurs projets.

Quand au jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, il voyait bien que son amie était méfiante, il se transforma alors en loup, pour grogner d'une voix devenue rauque :

-Tu vois, c'est bien moi…

La jeune femme, cette fois convaincue, avait délaissé sa poêle, et avait enlacé le grand loup blanc.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle sentit deux grandes mains entourer sa taille, et le menton de son ami se poser sur son épaule. Elle se décolla bien vite du démon, gênée par cette soudaine proximité. Elle le regarda avec attention : il avait des cheveux mi-longs, d'un argenté tirant sur le blanc, deux oreilles pointues qui rappelaient celles des elfes des contes occidentaux, un visage fin et bien dessiné, un nez droit, un corps fin et musclé. Et surtout deux yeux bleus dans lesquels on avait envie de se noyer. Deux yeux qui rappelaient les siens, mais qui étaient aussi très différents. D'une certaine manière, il était beau.

Etrange, mais beau.

Avec le rouge aux joues, elle se releva, et s'infligea plusieurs claques mentales. Depuis quand était-elle aussi gênée devant un homme ? Le seul qui aurait pu la mettre dans cet état, mais de colère, ou de peur, aurait été son père, ou Shiro Fujimoto.

Elle réussit à bredouiller quelques mots :

« Je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas te menacer mais...enfin…tu m'as fait peur… »

Elles se retourna vivement, prétextant aller faire à manger, et se rendit à la cuisine.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Satan la rejoignit, et avec douceur, entoura sa taille de ses longs bras.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. » murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle sentit encore une fois ces joues chauffer. Cette voix…elle était belle, suave, et elle lui faisait bien plus d'effet que quand elle l'entendait dans sa tête…

Elle s'administra une violence mentale encore plus forte que la précédente. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir quinze ans, elle avait l'impression d'être une gourde. Mais ce n'était pas une impression.

Devant lui, elle était vraiment une gourde.

Elle se retourna, pour se retrouver coincée entre le plan de travail et son bourreau. Parce qu'elle avait juste l'impression d'être torturée. Beaucoup d'impressions…

Elle lui sourit. C'était compulsif, elle laissait son corps lui conduire son attitude.

Elle sourit encore en sentant les lèvres du démon de poser sur les siennes. Son rêve devenait-il réalité ? Etait-elle réellement amoureuse de Satan ? Peut-être que oui, et la vision du diable version humaine lui avait bel et bien ouvert les yeux.

Mais il restait un trou noir .Pourquoi le démon l'embrassait-il ? Nourrissait-il les mêmes sentiments à son égard ? Etait-ce la raison qui l'avait poussé à adopter une forme humaine ?

Trop de questions…Elle s'abandonna complètement à l'étreinte du loup désormais devenu humain.

Avec douceur, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, renforçant ainsi leur baiser, ignorant ce qui pourrait se passer après.

Quand le démon se décolla d'elle, beaucoup trop tôt à son goût, elle baissa les yeux gênée, mais elle sentit rapidement la main de son compagnon relever son menton, la forçant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux…ses yeux si bleus, si purs…et pourtant remplis de touts les crimes du monde.

-Regardes moi Yuri Egin. Regardes moi dans les yeux.

Elle sentit un frisson courir le long de son dos à l'entente de sa voix.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? On ne devrait pas…

-Tais-toi. Lui intima-t-il, On s'en fiche de ce que peuvent penser les gens, je sais que tu m'aimes, je l'ai lu dans ton esprit, alors acceptes moi.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres, scellant ainsi leur union déraisonnée…

OoOoO

Avec lenteur, il visa et appuya sur la gâchette…pan ! Dans le mille. Le démon volant s'écroula, vaincu.

Il rechargea calmement son arme, près à retirer à tout moment.

Soudain, une ombre se découpa lentement sur les abords de la forêt. Celle d'une jeune femme, le sourire aux lèvres, du bois dans les bras.

_-C'est lui…il est encore revenu._

_-Et alors ? Il repartira, comme les autres fois…mais attends…_

Son regard se figea d'un seul coup. Elle aperçut les formes immobiles dans la neige. Des restes de démons. Elle fit vite le lien avec Fujimoto qui tenait un fusil entre ses mains.

Il lui tournait le dos, et visait déjà une nouvelle proie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! Arrêtez ! »

Dans un élan de désespoir, la jeune femme se jeta sur le vieil homme, agrippant avec ferveur son bras, pour ainsi dévier la trajectoire de la balle. Quand au démon, il ne demanda pas son reste, et s'envola à travers les grands sapins de la forêt.

« Arrêtez ! lui ordonna-t-elle, ce sont mes amis !

-Ne me fais pas rire, ce ne sont que des démons !

Et d'un geste violent, il dégagea son bras de l'emprise de Yuri, l'envoyant ainsi valser dans la neige. Avec colère, il remit son arme en joue, prêt à tirer en ajoutant d'une voix sèche :

-Nous allons les éradiquer ! C'est le but des Exorcistes !

Mais la brune se releva bien vite, serrant les poings de rage :

-S'il vous plaît, arrêtez !

Mais l'exorciste voyant qu'elle ne réagissait plus, se contentant de le supplier, tira à nouveau dans un petit démon volant qui avait eu le malheur de passer par là.

A cette vision, la jeune femme fut d'un seul coup entourée d'un étrange halo bleu, qui se mua en flammes, et une lueur malfaisante s'alluma dans son regard.

-Je vouas ai dit d'arrêter ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix gutturale, devenue inhumaine

Le prêtre, croyant à un cauchemar, se retourna vivement, et il sembla devenir aussi blanc que la neige lorsque qu'il aperçut le halo bleu.

-Des flammes bleues…tu es…le roi des démons…Satan !

A ces quelques mots empreint de terreur, Yuri s'évanoui, stoppant soudainement le feu bleu qui enveloppait son corps.

OoOoO

La jeune femme était alitée, des couvertures remontant jusque sur son menton. Ses cheveux emmêlés étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête, formant comme une auréole, qu'elle ne méritait pourtant pas…

Assis sur le lit, près des pieds de la malade, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux grisonnants, jouait négligemment avec une cigarette consumée, attendant avec calme le réveil de la femme.

Il entendit un gémissement, et le froissement des draps quand la brune se releva :

-Tu t'es réveillée, Yuri. Constata-t-il

-Je suis désolée, répondit-elle d'une voix faible

-Depuis quand ? Depuis quand ce monstre est-il à Assiah ?

-Un an.

Elle lui raconta tout, toute l'histoire, depuis le départ de la mission, à son lien étroit avec Satan. Elle avait besoin de vider son sac, que quelqu'un l'écoute sans broncher. Fujimoto était la personne idéale. Il ne dit rien écouta tout avec attention.

-Tu as laissé ton corps à Satan ? s'horrifia-t-il au milieu de son récit

-Oui, il semblait heureux…

Elle enchaîna sur l'anecdote de l'oisillon, là où le démon avait émis son désir de vivre.

-Tu n'as pas fait…commença le prêtre, pâlissant quand il comprit enfin

-Si. Ses enfants grandissent en moi.

-Quoi ?!

Il se leva brusquement pour regarder la jeune femme. En effet, il n'y avait pas fais attention à cause de la couche de vêtements qu'elle portait pour se protéger du froid, mais un ventre bien rond se dessinait sous les draps.

Il laissa tomber sa cigarette, choqué.

OoOoO

Il tomba sur le sol dallé froid et inaccueillant avec un bruit sourd. Il se frotta le bras en sentant la morsure de la pierre sur son coude, avant de se relever avec vivacité, s'accrochant avec l'énergie du désespoir aux barreaux de sa cellule.

-Quelle honte Fujimoto ! Vous avez des désirs comme tout le monde, mais là, c'est la fille du cardinal…

C'était une voix froide qui avait parlé, utilisant un désagréable ton de réprimande.

Elle appartenait à un homme, grand, carré, froid et rigide. Il était accompagné d'un collègue, identique à lui en touts points. Deux gardes du Vatican.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Yuri est possédée par un démon ! Et ce n'est pas n'importe lequel ! C'est le roi des démons ! Satan ! hurla-t-il essayant tant bien que mal de plaider sa cause

-Vous êtes le seul à lui avoir rendu visite. Répliqua le premier homme

-Nous écouterons vos excuses à la cour. Conclut le deuxième

-Attendez, nous n'avons plus de temps ! tenta-t-il alors que les deux autres tournaient déjà le dos, Yuri doit…

Il se tut, les deux gardes étaient partis, il entendit la porte grincer. Avec colère, il s'assit sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit au fond de sa cellule.

La famille Egin n'avait décidément pas fini de lui poser des problèmes. Il était contrait de surveiller la fille, qui ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de tomber enceinte de Satan, et le père, en qualité de cardinal au Vatican, le faisait enfermer.

Et pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était le seul à avoir des problèmes…

OoOoO

Yuri était assise dans l'infirmerie du Vatican, bien droite sur un lit d'hôpital. Devant elle

se tenait son père, toujours en tenue de cardinal, et le médecin de famille, qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, près à se plier au premier ordre d'Ernest Egin.

-L'enfant d'un démon ? s'exclama le vieillard, c'est impossible ! Opérez là immédiatement !

-Mais c'est interdit par le Vatican lui-même ! répliqua le médecin

-Vous me dites que Yuri va les supporter ! s'horrifia le père devant l'air défavorable du médecin, qui s'apprêtait déjà à répliquer…

-Je le ferais ! les coupa la jeune femme d'une voix forte, Ce sont nos enfants ! Je les ferais naître et je les élèverais !

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle soutint le regard de son père, qui pâlissait à vue d'œil, une mine choquée sur le visage.

-Sale sorcière…grogna-t-il à voix basse

OoOoO

On lui ouvrit la porte de la cellule, et elle entra sans brocher. En face d'elle se tenait Fujimoto, enfermé lui aussi. Mais elle s'en fichait. Sa décision était prise, et elle était prête. Prête à défendre sa cause.

OoOoO

« Accusée Yuri Egin. Est-il vrai que vous portez l'enfant d'un démon ? »

Elle regarda son juge.

Son propre père.

Elle se tenait à la cour suprême du Vatican. Elle y avait déjà été, mais jamais en tant qu'accusée. Jamais elle ne s'était tenue debout sur cette estrade au centre de cet amphithéâtre, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un opéra. Sauf qu'ici, le spectacle se terminait bien trop souvent par une condamnation.

Elle portait une cape grise, qui recouvrait son visage grâce à une capuche, la tenue traditionnelle d'un condamné…

-Oui, il n'y a pas d'erreur, répondit-elle sans ciller, déclenchant ainsi un vague murmure dans le public. Avec détermination, ignorant la réaction outrée des spectateurs elle continua :

Les démons sont souvent effrayés par les humains, mais ça prouve à quel point ils sont curieux. Nous devrions apprendre à nous aimer les uns les autres !

C'était son argument final, et il n'eut pas l'effet escompté. En effet, le public la huait, niant tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, dans le brouhaha ambiant, on pouvait entendre des « Sorcière ! », « Démon et amour ? C'est impossible », cracha une autre voix, « C'est vrai ! », renchéri une autre.

« Yuri Egin, vous êtes condamnée au bûcher pour sorcellerie ! Ma décision est sans appel ! La séance est levée ! »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de marteau tonitruant.

On la traîna à nouveau jusqu'à sa cellule. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance. A quoi bon ? Elle avait été condamnée, et par son propre père en plus.

Elle s'assit au fond, faisant face à Fujimoto, qui dormait d'un sommeil agité, in informé de la situation. Elle était sûre qu'il l'aurait défendue. Elle aurait préféré l'avoir pour père. Mais à la place, elle avait eu un vieux grincheux, qui ne la considérait que bonne à marier, et maintenant la condamnait à mort.

Elle regarda le vieil homme dormir, en se disant que finalement, il était une des meilleures choses à être arrivées dans sa vie. Il l'avait envoyé à l'académie de la Croix-Vraie, il avait veillé sur elle, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Même si elle ne l'avait pas souvent vu, elle avait toujours senti sa présence. Il était digne d'être libre. Après tout, une fois qu'elle serait morte, qu'aurait-on encore à lui reprocher ?

OoOoO

Elle monta sur l'échafaud avec la grâce d'une panthère, un regard de défi et un air digne envers son père, qui tenait la torche qui mettrait fin à ses jours.

Elle se laissa attacher au poteau sans bouger, mettant toute la colère qu'elle put dans ses yeux.

_Pour sauver Yuri, j'ai cherché un autre porteur…_

Soudain, les exorcistes qui commençait à réciter différents passages de la bible, accompagnés d'obscures paroles en Latin, commencèrent un par un à se consumer en hurlant. A se consumer d'un étrange feu bleu…Les bougies s'éteignirent d'un coup de vent…

…_mais mon pouvoir était trop grand, personne n'était assez fort pour me résister…_

-Retirez vous cardinal !

C'était un jeune homme qui avait crié, se mettant devant le religieux pour le protéger des flammes, en vain…

-Ne soit pas stupide ! Qui protègera Assiah si nous échouons ! répondit le vieil homme, juste avant qu'il ressentisse une immense douleur.

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser, son cœur de pierre allait voler en éclats. Du sang commença à couler de ses yeux, lui brouillant la vue.

Il hurla, hurla tout ce que ses poumons calcinés pouvaient offrir. « Sales démons ! » Ce fut la seule phrase cohérente que l'on, entendit dans tous ses cris. Son corps entier s'enflamma. Et une lueur bleue aveuglante se répandit dans tout le bâtiment.

OoOoO

Je fermais les yeux, attendant ma sentence. On trancha mes liens.

J'entendis un corps tomber derrière moi avec un bruit inquiétant. Celui de mon père. Brûlé, il avait vécu ce qu'il souhaitait me faire subir. Brûlé vif…

_Ce corps ne tiendra pas longtemps Yuri…_

La voix ne provenait pas de ma tête. Elle venait du corps de mon père.

« Satan, c'est toi ? » demandai-je en secouant les épaules du cardinal

_Fuis Yuri…_

Je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux, ma vue se brouiller. Je paniquais, en proie à d'affreux cauchemars, et mon ventre me faisait mal. Très mal. Il se contractait, et de nombreux coups se faisaient ressentir. Je sentis de l'eau couler entre mes jambes, beaucoup d'eau. Je sentis la présence du démon dans ma tête. J'hurla.

OoOoO

Des pas qui résonnent dans le couloir, une porte qui grince, qu'est-ce que j'en a faire ? De toute façon, on ne viendra pas me chercher. On amène sûrement un autre malheureux, victime de ce cardinal tyrannique.

-Ca faisait un bail Fujimoto…

Cette voix…une voix nasillarde, digne de celle d'un démon. Avec vivacité, je me relève te me précipite sur les barreaux de ma cellule :

-Mephisto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Satan a attaqué.

Ces mots me font réagir, je relève le regard, surpris.

-Il est venu récupérer sa femme et ses enfants, m'explique-t-il.

Du bout des doigts, il jongle avec un trousseau de clefs et m'ouvre la porte. Il me guide ensuite vers la sortie, en m'expliquant la situation :

« Les exorcistes qui pouvaient être possédés sont devenus des sacrifices. Tu es le seul en était d'agir au Vatican. »

On amena un brancard, sur lequel reposait le vieil Egin. Il était poisseux de sang et recouvert de bandages, horrible à regarder.

-Cardinal, soufflai-je avec compassion

-Yuri Egin s'est échappée avec Satan, murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte, tuez la ! Elle et les enfants qu'elle porte !

Mon démon d'ami sort un long katana de sa poche. Le fourreau est d'un bleu nuit magnifique, et la garde est incrustée de petites gravures dorées. L'arme est splendide.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demandai-je

-Kurikura, une épée démoniaque. J'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait être utile pour tuer les enfants de Satan.

Avec un sourire mesquin, Mephisto, fait cliqueter ses clefs et ouvre un portail. De l'autre côté se trouvent une forêt enneigée…et un petit chalet…

OoOoO

J'atterris dans une grotte. A côté de moi se tiens Satan, sa forme humaine retrouvée. J'ai affreusement mal au ventre…Mes habits sont trempés, par la neige, et surtout par le liquide amniotique. La poche s'est rompue. Ca ne peut signifier qu'une chose…Je suis sur le point d'accoucher.

-Yuri, me souffle le démon, je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiètes pas…

Il prend une pierre et la cale dans mon dos, recouverte de couverture, je ne sais pas d'où il les sorts, et je n'ai pas la force de lui demander. J'ai l'impression que mon ventre va être déchiré en deux.

Mon buste une fois relevé, il replie mes jambes et les écarte légèrement, et toujours avec douceur, m'aide à retirer ma cape de condamnée, pour me couvrir avec.

J'ai chaud, j'ai mal au ventre, j'ai envie de vomir aussi. Je sens quelque chose qui me déchire les entrailles.

-Yuri, il faut que tu pousses, pour que le bébé puisse sortir.

J'essaye de pousser sur mon ventre. Ca a l'air de marcher. Je ne sais pas comment on accouche. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'assister à un accouchement, mais je sais que beaucoup de femmes l'on vécu, alors pourquoi ça ne marcherai pas avec moi ?

Je sens que le bébé sort doucement. Satan l'aggripe de ses mains griffues et le tire, bien vite, on entend un cri.

Je perds connaissance.

OoOoO

Je me réveille, une heure plus tard, je crois. Je regarde devant moi, j'essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe.

Je jette un coup d'œil au bébé. Un petit garçon. Il est aussi brun que moi, et ses petits yeux brillent d'un bleu turquoise à faire fondre n'importe quelle fille, mais est entourée de flammèches bleues. L'enfant de son père, qui sans attendre, le prend dans ses bras, et s'empresse de le nettoyer magiquement, car le petit monstre était encore mouillé de sang et de liquide amniotique.

J'ai le droit à un peu de répit, je suis en sueur, j'ai atrocement mal, mais je suis émerveillée par le petit être qui se tient devant moi. Mon « mari » me le pose entre les bras, et immédiatement, le bébé se met à chercher à téter. Attendrie, je découvre ma poitrine, et le laisse tirer sur le mamelon.

Mais trop vite à mon goût, je suis reprise de contractions…je pâlit. Des jumeaux ! Je vais accoucher de jumeaux ! Je ne suis au courant de rien, n'ayant pas pu suivre d'échographie ou autre.

J'arrache le bébé à mon sein, et le tends à mon démon, pour reprendre la même position que tout à l'heure.

Au bout d'une laborieuse heure, le bébé pointe enfin sa tête. Il crie à son tour. Un petit garçon aussi. Il est aussi brun que le premier, et a les mêmes yeux bleus. Mais il n'est pas entouré de flammes.

Je le nourrit, enfin reposée, tandis que Satan s'occupe de bercer le premier.

-Comment veux-tu les appeler ? me demandes-t-il en souriant à son fils

Je réfléchis : Rin et Yukio. Ca m'était venu comme ça, mais ça me plaisait, je m'étais souvent dis que j'appellerai mes enfants comme ça, si j'en avais un jour.

-Le premier, Rin, et le deuxième…Yukio.

-Rin…murmura-t-il en frottant son nez contre celui de son fils.

Je sentais bien qu'il l'aimait déjà. A cause des flammes bleues ? Peut-être, mais si ça pouvait faire son bonheur, alors ça me faisait plaisir. Je souris.

Soudain, il se redressa, en alerte.

-Ils arrivent. Déclara-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il enveloppa mes deux enfants dans des couvertures et m'en posa un dans chaque bras. Il me recouvrit ensuite d'un drap blanc, et se transforma en loup, pour aller se tapir au fond de la caverne.

« S'ils s'en prennent à toi, je te protégerais.. » grogna-t-il entre ses crocs.

OoOoO

Les deux hommes se tenaient debout sur la falaise, faisant face à la grotte. Ils entendirent un cri. Celui d'un nouveau né. Fujimoto laissa tomber son mégot consumé, et avec exaspération, l'écrasa du bout du pied dans la neige. Après un regard vers son coéquipier farfelu, il descendit le chemin escarpé qui menait à la grotte.

L'épée démoniaque dégainée, le prêtre rentra dans la grotte, où il y trouva sa petite protégée, deux enfants dans les bras, qui dormaient tout les deux profondément, elle était nue, seulement recouverte d'un drap blanc.

-Shirô…souffla-t-elle d'une voix teintée d'épuisement

-Toi…Ces enfants… demanda-t-il en s'approchant

- Ce sont mes enfants .Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? le coupa-t-elle, Celui avec les flammes bleues, c'est Rin, et celui avec le visage pâle, c'est Yukio. Ils vivront,…ils prouveront que les démons et les humains peuvent se comprendre l'un l'autre.

Elle avait débitée sa phrase en un souffle, et quand elle s'arrêta, épuisée, sa tête retomba lourdement sur les couvertures. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle arrêta de respirer.

-Yuri ! Réveilles-toi Yuri ! l'interpela Fujimoto

Mais rien à faire…Elle était morte, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus, elle avait arrêté de vivre.

Le religieux laissa couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues. Il n'avait pas réussi. Il n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa promesse.

« Pardon Natsume, murmura-t-il, je n'ai pas su la protéger comme je te l'avais promis… »

-Que vas-tu faire ? questionna la voix nasillarde de Mephisto, le Vatican avait ordonné de tuer la mère avec les enfants. Cependant, la mère est morte d'elle-même.

Fujimoto se releva, l'air grave, les joues humides :

-Avec ces pouvoirs démoniaques, leur vie ne serait que souffrance.

Sur ces paroles, il tendit les deux bras devant lui, et fit doucement glisser la lame de son fourreau. Mais à ce même moment, Rin sourit. Un sourire de bébé, accompagné d'un petit babillement. De ces sourires d'enfants qui peuvent arrêter même le plus psychopathe des meurtriers. Et Shiro Fujimoto ne passa pas à travers la règle. Il s'arrêta, attendri.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je croyais que tu allais les tuer ? demanda le démon, visiblement amusé

-Il a souri…Il a souri et pourtant je suis venu ici pour les tuer…

Les paroles de la défunte brune lui revinrent en tête : « Le fait que vous pensiez que les humains et les démons doivent vivre séparément fait de vous la cause du désordre ! »

Avec lenteur, il rengaina son épée, et baissa son bras.

-Mephisto ?

-Oui ? répondit avec amusement le principal concerné

-Je vais les élever. Je vais les élever comme des enfants humains.

A ces mots, le démon aux cheveux bleus rit à gorge déployée, et ajouta en pouffant :

-Vous avez peur pour votre cœur glacial et vous voulez élever les enfants d'un démon ?

Et sur ce, il se remit à rire, presque en se tenant les côtes devant l'hilarité de la situation.

-Hors de question ! Ajouta-t-il

-Je ne peux pas savoir sans essayer ! protesta le prêtre

Hilare, Mephisto proposa alors :

-Dans ce cas, faisons un pari. Si tu peux élever ses enfants comme des humains, tu as gagné.

S'ils réveillent leur pouvoir, j'ai gagné et leurs vies seront miennes.

-D'accord. Acquiesça le vieil homme avec sérieux.

-Dans ce cas, laisse moi t'aider un peu.

Il claqua simplement dans ses doigts, et les flammes qui entouraient le petit Rin se transposèrent dans l'épée démoniaque, aussi nommée Kurikura.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-J'ai scellé les pouvoirs dans l'épée. Le pari n'a aucun sens si l'enfant est toujours recouvert de flammes bleues.

-Merci.

-Il est inutile de me remercier .Maintenant, termina-t-il en tournant les talons, je vais prévenir le Vatican que nous en avons fini avec les enfants du démon. Adieu.

Il sortit de la grotte sans ajouter un mot laissant Fujimoto seul, qui mordillait une nouvelle cigarette, alors que le bébé à présent délivré de ses flammes s'agitait dans les bras morts de sa mère.

Avec délicatesse, il empoigna les deux nourrissons, et sortit de la grotte à son tour, sans remarquer les yeux bleu éclatant qui brillaient dans un recoin sombre de la cavité.

Le grand loup blanc sortit de sa cachette, et s'approcha de sa dulcinée qu n'était désormais plus. Il prit forme humaine, et avec lenteur et respect, déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres froides de la morte. Il leva ses deux bras autour de sa tête, et en un tourbillon de vent et de terre, un trou se creusa à l'endroit même où elle avait accouché. Il y plaça le corps de Yuri, enroulé dans le drap blanc, et referma magiquement le trou, pour ensuite y planter une stèle à la mémoire de sa femme.

_« Je te promets qu'un jour je les retrouverais pour construire le monde dont nous rêvions, pour toi, Yuri… »_

_FIN_

OoOoO

**Et voilà ! Alors, alors ?**

J'ai écrit ce texte il y a longtemps, je le trouve donc...un peu bancal. Surtout les points de vue à la première personne, que je trouve à ma relecture presque un an après désastreux...

Au niveau des incohérences ( parce que oui, il y en a ! ), voici celles que j'ai relevé, mais déjà présentes dans l'anime...

-Les religieux sont censés ne pas avoir d'enfants...Donc pas de problème pour Rin et Yukio, adoptés par Fujimoto, mais Yuri est la fille d'Ernest Egin. Qui lui même est un cardinal...pas logique...  
Je ne suis pas une experte en religion, mais il me semble qu'une branche du christianisme autorise ses prêtres à se marier et avoir des enfants...Mais je sais plus laquelle, et je ne crois pas qu'elle fasse partie du Vatican...Si quelqu'un peut m'éclairer, c'est avec plaisir ! ^^

-Ensuite, à ma connaissance, touts les cardinaux sont Européens. La minorité chrétienne au Japon n'est sûrement pas assez importante...Alors c'est pas trop crédible l'histoire d'Ernest...Quoique Frederik Ernest Egin, ça sonne pas super Japonais non plus...

-Bon et le plus gros à mes yeux : la scène de l'accouchement...  
J'ai jamais accouché, et j'ai pas eu le courage (et l'envie surtout ^^) de demander à ma mère comment ça se passe... Alors j'espère que c'est assez crédible.  
Bon déjà, je sais qu'un accouchement est en principe beaucoup plus long...Dans le genre plus de deux-trois heures...^^", Mais dans l'anime, ben il s'écoule deux heures au grand maximum, entre le moment où Yuri s'échappe, et entre celui où Fujimoto et Mephisto arrivent dans la grotte... Et en plus elle a déjà fini, es enfants sont propres et dorment paisiblement...Vous allez pas me faire croire qu'elle accouché de jumeaux en si peu de temps...Et seule en plus... - _ - Donc j'ai essayé de donner une explication à ce petit mystère ! ^^

Et bien voilà, n'hésitez pas à donner vos critiques, avis, ou même à poser des questions si il vous en vient ! ^^  
  
Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
